numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CuteYoshi101/Sing
Apple Annie Apple Annie, Apple Annie, how are you today? Tell me all the things you know about the letter A Alligators, astronauts, apple trees that sway These are all my favorite things that start with Letter A Benjamin Bunny Benjamin Bunny, what do you see? Name all the things that begin with a B Babies and bubbles, butterflies too Beach balls and bears, and balloons they are blue Cathy Cook Good morning, Cathy Cook! Make something good for me There are lots of yummy things that start with Letter C Cookies, candy canes, cupcakes and the coke Carrots, corn, and cauliflower almost make me croak Daisy Doll Daisy Doll, Daisy Doll, tell us What you see Name the things around the House that start with Letter D Daffodils, dandelions, dogs that dig in dirt Daddy working in the yard in his favorite shirt Elmo the Elephant Elmo the Elephant was excited, he called all his friends to come He was having an Easter party, hiding eggs and eating some Elks came dancing elbow to elbow, eskimos came south by Nome They enjoyed the elegant party, excuse themselves went back home Funny Fish Funny Fish, Funny Fish, swimming right and left Tell me all that things you see that start with Letter F Fast firetrucks, flashing lights, fireman on the run Friendly frogs, fire crackers and fairies having fun Gus the Goat Gus the Goat is a goofy garbage man. He gobbles garbage straight from the can. Granny's glasses, garden gloves, gum and grapes are what he loves. Girls and guys all giggle when he ate the can Hippo Hop Henrietta Hippo and Harvey too went to the hop at the Zippity Zoo They wiggle their hips and the tummies too and they danced the hula hoop at the hullabaloo Ho Ho Hee Hee Doodle Le Doo, Ho Ho Hee Hee Doodle Le Doo Ho Ho Hee Hee Hoochy-Koochy-Koo, And they had a happy Time at the hullabaloo Hobo Harry and Horace Lou help at night at the Zippity Zoo They served hamburgers and hot dogs too and they had a happy time at the hullabaloo Ho Ho Hee Hee Doodle Le Doo, Ho Ho Hee Hee Doodle Le Doo Ho Ho Hee Hee Hoochy-Koochy-Koo, And they had a happy time at the hullabaloo Isabella Inchworm Isabella Inchworm, will you try to name some things that begin with I? Into and inside and in between, invisible means that can't be seen Indians and igloos and insects too, and interesting, intelligent kids like you Jungle Jim Jungle Jim the Jellyfish was jolly as could be He spent his time just working out all day there in the sea Jungle Jim the Jellyfish went jogging with his friends He juggled jars and jumped his rope right to the very end One day he felt an awful jerk, his jeep has jolted, oh no! The whales were having birthday lunch, he landed in their jello Katy The Kangaroo Katy the Kangaroo lives down the kalamazoo, flying the kite with kids all day She'll help learned they say That begin with K, watch and she'll show us as we play Kirby that goes kerplop, kittens that like to hop, Kelly the kicking Kangaroo Kelsie the kitchen-maid will serve us pink kool-aid, learning has So much Fun To do Larry Lion Larry Lion, Larry Lion, look down in your well Wish for all the things you love that start with Letter L Lemon drops, lollipops, lemonade for sale These are all my favorite things that start with Letter L Marvin the Monkey Marvin the Monkey, out of on limb Name me some things that begin with an M Meatballs and money, the man in the moon Milkshakes so thick you must eat with a spoon Monsters and mudpies, and my mother too And Mabel the milk cow who always says moo Nellie the Nurse Did you ever know Nellie the nice neat nurse? She has N things in the naugahyde purse Like nine new nickels and newspapers too Neckties and nightgowns and the navy blue shoes If you're never ever naughty, she will let you peek inside And the nifty nothings that she just can't hide Like her notebook and her necklace and her needlework too Nametags and numbers and nuts to chew Octopus Stew Here is a question I'd like to know What can you name that begins with an O? Oxen and otters, ostriches too Oranges and olives and octopus Stew Penelope Pig Penelope Pig and her pal Polly packed a perfect little lunch Went down to the penguin's picnic, drank up all the purple punch While the penguins play some ping-pong, they were left there all alone They ate every lunch they came to, until all the food was gone 50 pounds of roasted peanuts, popcorn piled up to the sky 13 jars of peanut butter, 15 plates of pizza pie Pickles, pears, and pink popsicles, they just couldn't bear to stop When the penguins came to eat lunch, they were just about to pop Quilla the Queen Quilla the Queen, oh how do you do? What can you do, that begins with Q? I am the queen of a kingdom that's quiet I'm quick at quilting, I do it all night I have a quirk that people don't like I like to quarrel and get in a fight I met a wizard all dressed in black He changed me quite quickly and now I just quack Rowdy the Rodeo Rat Rowdy the Rascal was a rodeo rat Ripping and racing in his ten gallon hat Riding and roping on his ragged old cat Rowdy the Rascal the Rodeo Rat Rosie O'Riley, all dressed up in red Came to his Rescue or he would be dead Rowdy was ready to eat some bad feed 'Cause Rowdy the Rodeo Rat couldn't read And the moral to this story, if you want to read You have to practice to succeed And you'll be reading for the rest of your days Rowdy you rascal, you'll be making straight A's Silly Snake Silly Snake, Silly Snake, sing your very best Sing about the things you know that start with Letter S Stinky socks, soapy soup, sailboats in the snow Sorry but I have to stop, that's all the stuff I know Tommy Tiger Tommy Tiger, Tommy Tiger, will you talk to me? Tell me all the things you know that start with Letter T Telephones, tennis shoes, trucks that take our trash Teddy bears and tinker toys and trains that ride on tracks Uncle Ugbee Uncle Ugbee, we all know, is a most unusual fellow He goes out walking every day, under his umbrella Uncle Ugbee, it's not wet. Look up, it's not raining Uncle Ugbee, you're confused. The weather's always changing Uncle Ugbee's unaware of dressing for the weather On very hot and sunny days, he dresses up in leather Uncle Ugbee, it's not wet. Look up, it's not raining Uncle Ugbee, you're confused. The weather's always changing Uncle Ugbee, understand! He doesn't have a care Oh no, Uncle Ugbee! You are in your underwear Victor the Vulture Victor the Vulture was a vicious bird He drank vinegar and he never spoke a word He lived up in Vermont in his village home But he never had a visitor, he was all alone Victor the Vulture went to the village dance He ran into Vanessa, it was just by chance Her violet velveteen vest made her look so fine That Victor sweetly asked her to be his valentine Willie and Wanda Willie the Walrus wanted a wife To have and to hold for the rest of his life He went down to Walrus-Mart to buy him a sink And there he saw Wanda and he gave her a wink She was wild about Willie. It was love at first sight They planned a big wedding, and were married that night We served watermelon, and all worked out fine And they lived life together until they were ninety-nine Foxy Roxy Foxy Roxy was a fox who lived in a paper box She collected rocks and clocks, kept them in her dirty socks She played on her xylophone until she began to moan Roxy had some itchy spots so she called on Dr. Cox Dr. Cox was in dismay. We must take a quick X-Ray Dr. Cox the wise old ox cried "Oh no, it's chicken pox!" Yippy the Yellow Yak There is a yak that teachers know. His friends all call him Yippy He Comes to School on Mondays, yes Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, yes He likes school on Fridays best Yippy the Yellow Yak Yesterday he acted yuck and trashed up the whole schoolyard He tied yarn up and down the swing He yanked my yo-yo and broke the string He yelled and messed up everything Yippy the Yellow Yak Yippy was in trouble then with all his friends and teachers Monday, he stopped being bad Tuesday and Wednesday, he was glad Thursday and Friday, what fun he had Yippy the Yellow Yak Zippity Zoo Let's take a trip to Zanzibar away across the sea, Where there's zillions of things that begin with Z Like Zelda the Zebra and Zachary too Zipped up in stripes at the Zippity Zoo Zig-zagging through the zinnias, the bees go zap Waking all the zany bears from their long winter's nap There's no time for snoozing, there's work to do Springtime has come to the Zippity Zoo Category:Blog posts